


Twist of faith

by Peter_Criss



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John Deacon, Alpha! Jim Hutton, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Roger Taylor (Queen), Cuddling & Snuggling, Discrimination, Drink Spiking, Faked Suicide, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Freddie Mercury, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Criss/pseuds/Peter_Criss
Summary: Freddie Mercury, a neglected Omega, becomes one of the world’s greatest rockstars, but how?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Meeting

3rd Person View. 

The night was dull and bleak, the only things illuminating were the streetlamps and the car lights, not even the moon nor stars wanted to come out. The weather was unsettling, stratus clouds covered the sky; Brian hated walking home from his late-night lectures. 

It wasn't a long walk, so he never usually took his car, it cut back on the air pollution, and he normally enjoyed the walk home when it wasn't bleak. 

Suddenly, he smelt something _off_ coming from a nearby alleyway; it smelt like a distressed omega, Roger, his boyfriend, had though him all about the different kinds of scents that Omegas and Alphas can give off. Normally, if an omega was distressed, they'd release a scent that smells like a moulding of their own, it was to alert nearby Alphas, and hopefully, tell the intruder to back off. 

The omegas scent smelt like gone off berries, mostly cherries, blueberries and raspberries. The scent reeked to Brian's nose, it was strong. Brian couldn't just leave the poor omega to be hurt, or worse, knocked up, so he did the logical thing, and followed the scent. 

He ran until the scent was at its strongest, then turned to look in the alleyway. He was shocked. There was a poor omega on the verge of getting their brains blown out by an alpha 

The man had the poor boy in a headlock and was holding a gun to his head "YOU'LL COME WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, OR I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YE!" He told the omega sternly. "P-please no, master please!" The omega pleaded. 

Brian couldn't hold back. He charged and pounced onto the alpha, knocking the gun out of his hand, making it fly behind one of the bins. The alpha resisted being tackled for a hot minute until Brian punched the everloving fuck out of his face. The omega watched on in fear, his hand covering his mouth as Brian beat up the unnamed alpha. 

Finally, after leaving him with a bloody nose several hurt bones, Brian left the scumbag on the ground and turned to the omega. "P-PLEASE SIR! D-DON'T HURT ME!! PLEASE, I-I WON'T TELL ANYONE!!" The omega wailed. Brian calmed the omega down. "Hey, shh, it's ok... 'm not gonna hurt you, the scumbag deserved it for threatening you like that" Brian said in a soft voice. 

"T-th-thank you.. s-s-sir..." The omega stammered. "It's nothing really, Say, you got a place to stay where he won't find you?" Brian queried. "N-no, sir. He-he was supposed to be my fiance, I was sold to him, h-h-he wanted to t-take me to a b-brothel, sir, t-to sell m-me..." The omega explained through tears. "I-I can't go back t-to my parents... they-they'd kill me, sir" 

"Well, I can't just leave you here, tell you what, you can crash at me 'n my roommates' flat until you get on your feet. 'm Brian, by the way, I'm no "Sir" bloke" Brian chuckled. "I-I'm, Fr-Freddie..." He said back. "Well, c'mon Freddie, it's a bit of a long walk, not too long though," Brian said, picking up his college textbook and bookbag. 

==========

When the pair finally arrived at Brian's flat, Freddie's scent had finally turned back to normal. Brian unlocked the door and quickly hurried Freddie inside. Freddie took in his surroundings. 

In the kitchen there was a Blondie with shoulder-length hair which was probably a bit longer than his own; he seemed to be making some vegetable soup, as he was cutting up some leek. Blondie was wearing a floral blouse with nothing but bare chest accompanying it, with some low-rise bellbottoms, which would be showing midriff. 

Instantly, Blondie turned around, his nose twitching. "Brimi, why do I smell omega..." Blondie gasped "Did you bring an omega home?!" He pointed at Freddie with the knife he was using to chop vegetables with from across the kitchen "You, what's your name and why are you with _my_ Brian?!" He probed. 

"Rogger, relax!" Brian butted. "His name is Freddie, and He's with me because he was nearly killed!" Roger immediately felt horrible "Oh lord, I'm so sorry Freddie!" He said with a genuine tone. "Honest t' God I am!" 

"It's... ok" Freddie murmured. "Not much of a talker, huh? That's alright, Deacy's not much of one either, you guys would get along quite well" Roger said. "Where is that cool cat anyway? Meh, doesn't matter... Listen I'm making some vegetable soup, y' want some?" Roger enquired. "O-of course!" Freddie said. "Ight, jus' sit on the sofa and it should be done before we get to bed" Roger stated. 

Freddie sat down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes. The sofa was cosy, it felt soft, and was made out of leather. Brian sat down next to him "You okay now?" He asked Freddie nodded. "You gonna tell me what happened?" Freddie shook his head. "That's alright, but we can go to the police if you ever want to, just say so. Rog, Where's Deaks?" Brian said, quickly changing the subject. 

"I think he went to get some groceries, don't know why though, it's like..." Roger looked up at the clock that hung above the tv in the living room. "It's like, half 8... He's a bit weird, our Deaks..." Roger stated.

Just then, The so-called "Deaks" entered the kitchen-living room area. "I smell omega, Brian is that your friend?" "Deacy, this is Freddie, he'll be staying here for a while, he doesn't have anywhere to stay, I'll tell you later..." Brian replied. 

"Hmm, Ok.. He can have Staffell's old room for the time being.." Deacy said.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie starts to warm up to Roger.
> 
> TW!!! Mentions of suicide, if you're triggered by this, I'll put "TW" when it comes up

Freddie's perspective. 

Freddie woke up in a soft, comfortable cocoon of blankets and a duvet. His jet-black hair was poking through the top and was very messy. Roger slowly opened the door and walked in. "You sleep well, sugar?" He asked. 

Freddie poked his head out "Mm, I did. It's a very cosy bed, thank you!" He replied. "Listen, Brian and Deaks got college today, so we're by ourselves 'til like... 5 pm, I'm gonna take you shopping for clothes 'cus I have a feeling you'll be here a while..." Roger stated. "We'll get you a toothbrush, some clothes... all the necessities, it's on me, don't worry" 

"Thank you so much, Rog.." Freddie yawned, still sleepy. "Alright, you go get dressed, I have some spare clothes that don't fit me anymore," Said Roger. Freddie unravelled himself from his comfortable haven and got up. 

Roger threw the old clothes onto Fred's bed and quickly left to give him some space. Freddie examined the articles of clothing. A floral t-shirt that looked well-loved and a pair of denim bell-bottomed jeans. 

Freddie tried the pieces of clothing on; they fit but were a tad bit big on him, they'd work nonetheless. Out in the kitchen, Freddie heard the clanging of plates being taken out of a press, breakfast must've been ready. He quickly dragged a discarded comb through his hair, before finally leaving his room. 

"Oh! You're just on time! Here's breakfast!" Brian said as he slid a bowl of cornflakes and a spoon onto the countertop-island thingy. "Thank you" Freddie replied meekly. Before Fred could take a bite, John came rushing into the kitchen, as though he were in a hurry. 

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" He repeated in a crescendo tone. "Shouldn't 'f slept through your alarm then, Deaks.." Brian said, "Oh fuck off, Brian!" Deacy replied as he stuck a piece of bread into the toaster. 

"What's up with him...?" Freddie murmured to Roger. "He's always late for university, he does engineering in Chelsea college" Roger explained. Freddie just nodded his head. 

\----------

It had just gone 11:30 am, and Roger and Freddie had just gotten off the London underground. "Hmm, I heard Biba was a good shop, you wanna go there?" Roger asked. "Mm, sounds nice, we can check it out" Freddie replied. "Great, it's not far from here, we should be there in no time. 

The pair walked to Biba and entered. As soon as they entered, Freddie was drawn to a floral blouse that hung on a rack. It was black with various patterns of golden- embroidered flowers and the texture was corduroy which felt soft. 

"Ooh, Rogie I really like this!" Freddie said, calling over to Roger. "Mm, that'd look nice on you, You can try it on if you'd like" Roger responded. "It'd look nice with some leather jeans" Roger picked up the jeans he was looking at. "These would look nice!" 

The two continued shopping for another hour, both of them having 2 bags each. By then, both were ravaged with hunger, yet were successful in equipping Freddie with clothes, undergarments and other accessories. "Roger I'm not quite sure of the sizing with some of these clothes, mind if I try them on?" Freddie questioned. "Sure sure, go ahead!" responded Roger. 

Freddie took the garments of clothing out of the baskets and handed the baskets to Roger, "I'll be very quick, I know we're both very hungry..." Freddie walked up to customer service. 

"I-I would like to try these on.." He said, pointing to the clothing in his hands. The employee smiled at him, she was blonde, and very much a beta. Her employee tag red "Mary". 

"Oh, right this way, sir!" She said, Beckoning for Freddie to come with her. She walked into the changing rooms, Freddie following suite. "If you don't mind, It's store policy that an employee is to stand outside an Omegas changing room, it helps prevent... y' know pervy alphas, it hasn't happened in our store, of course, but it's-it's y' know, the law" Mary rambled on. 

"Oh, that's fine!" responded Freddie. He pushed the curtains back, stood inside and pushed them back into place. After trying on all of the items of clothing (which fit, mind you), he exited the changing room, "Thank you so much!" He said to Mary. "You're very welcome!" 

He went back out to Roger and the two paid for the heaps of clothing Freddie had bought, which resulted in 4 big bags of Biba clothes. The 2 felt successful with their late morning affairs. "I think we deserve a nice lunch out, what do you think?" Asked Roger. "I think you're fucking _genius!_ " Freddie replied in a happy tone. 

(TW) The two decided to make their way to the closest cafe shop near them. When they arrived Freddie's heart dropped. "What's wrong, Freds?" Asked Roger. "It's... it's just, me and my good old friend, we used to come here every day after school... but... he-he killed himself..." Freddie said depressingly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Freddie, we-we can go to a different-" "No, it's-it's fine... really" Freddie interrupted. He felt a lump in his throat (/TW) 

The pair entered the cafe and immediately smelt alpha. The cashier looked at the pair exasperated and pointed at the sign that hung about him. 

_No Omegas or Betas without the presence of an Alpha!_

“What a load of bollox!” Roger murmured to Freddie as they walked out angrily. “That sign wasn’t up the last time I was here...” Freddie huffed 

“When was that?” Roger asked 

“Four years ago, when I was 16...” Replied Freddie 

“Holy shit, you’re only 20?!” Roger exclaimed. The pair were now walking together with their arms linked. “Yep and I'm sick and tired, I hate these new laws saying ‘Omegas can’t to yadda yadda yadda without an alpha’ It’s a load of Bullishit! I was dreaming of going to college, then all of a sudden, I can’t because of these stupid fucking new laws that I fucking can’t!” Freddie rambled throwing his arms up, where he nearly hit Roger in the face, several times. 

“Holy shit, And I thought Betas had it hard... I can’t believe their treating Omegas like shit!” Roger said. "Exactly! I had to personally go to the collage itself to bring my form, and they asked 'Are you a mated Omega?' Obviously, I said no, AND THEY RIPPED MY FORM UP AND THREW IT IN THE BIN!" Freddie said with anger in his voice

#

All of a sudden, Freddie got slapped in the ass. "Nice ass, breeder!" An Alpha called. Freddie spun around. "HEY! DO YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO SLAP AN OMEGAS ASS? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU CREEP BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Freddie yelled, some people turned their head. 

"It was just a joke, sheesh, no need to get sassy, fuckin' hell..." The alpha replied. "You're just angry that you can't go around slapping Omega's asses like they're some sort of fucking toy! Must be sad that no Omega wants your crusty, small penis" Roger chimed in. "You keep your mouth shut, you good for nothing Beta!" The alpha said, raising his voice. "Or what? What you gonna do?? Hit me? Punch me? Make me suck you micro penis?? Pfft! Gimme a break!" Roger snapped back. 

Before the Alpha could rebuttal, Roger re-linked him and Freddie's arms and the pair walked off. "What a sick freak.." Roger huffed. 

\----------

It had just gone 5:15 pm, and both Alphas had returned from college. Deacy was the first to return. He took off his shoes and plopped onto the couch next to Freddie. "Hi, John!" Freddie beamed, John smiled 

Hi Freddie, how was your day?" 

"It was great! And yours?" 

It was such a _bore!_ I hate college. 

"But you're lucky you even GET to go to college!" Freddie sighed. "I wanted to go, I dreamt of it! But, ever since I presented as an Omega, everything has been much harder! I-I'm not allowed in most shops without an Alpha nor was I allowed to do some leisurely activities without an Alpha. So I worked hard, So so hard, and I kept up with my studies, And when I got my GCSE results, it was all A+'s! Yet, the fucking bastards took a good chunk of points off of me because I was an omega!" "What!" John exclaimed, "That's practically illegal!" 

"I know! But yet, I still had enough points to get in, you see, so I went to the main office by myself, so I'd know if they received my application form. When I handed it in, they asked me 'Are you an unmated Omega?' Of course, I said no, and you know what they did?? Ripped my bloody application form and threw in the bin. Right in front of me! I was raging!" Freddie rambled on. "I was fucking humiliated!" 

John sighed. "I feel so bad now... I've only just realised that there's no Omegas in my class..." "It's not your fault, John, it's the stupid fucking government's fault. They think Omegas are only good for being housewives and carrying an Alpha's Pup! Not me though, I'm not gonna be some bloody housewife to an Alpha who'll try to breed me every night." Freddie shuddered at the thought that it had nearly happened to him. He was lucky Brian was there on that night. "I'm _NOT_ gonna live that life!" He turned to face John who was listening with all ears by now. "I'm gonna live on my own accord, and if an Alpha can't accept that, they can shove it!"


	3. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Alpha enters Freddie’s life (courtesy of the band) and John is worried, meanwhile, Roger worries for Fred after hearing the news...

Deacy’s POV. 

It had only taken a month for Freddie to settle in and warm up to The boys and me. He was no longer a shy, timid omega that he was the first time they met him, now he was a Sassy diva!

Him and I have grown closer by the day, his scent had stuck to practically everything in the house! I must say, we've all grown quite fond of him. 

It was my turn to wake up Freddie today. We all took it in turns to wake the Sleeping Beauty up. Roger normally coaxed him into waking up, while Brian just opened his curtains and shook him.

Slowly and quietly, I opened Freddie’s door and slithered inside. All of a sudden, Freddie’s scent hit me like a train. He scent was _very_ Fruity, cherries, blueberries and a little bit of strawberries, yet, as he eased in, he had a hint of peonies with his scent too. 

“Freddie, time to get up, we have an important meeting today..” I half-whispered. “mmph, just 5 more minutes..” Freddie said groggily. I sighed and pulled the covers off of the bed. Freddie whined “Deacy!!” he said, “Get up.” I replied sternly. 

” Open my curtains...” He murmured, so I did. The cold morning sun shone through the window and reflected into Freddie’s room. “Alright, alright I’m up!” He whined “Good, now hurry up and get dressed..”

—————

By now it was nearly lunchtime. We were waiting in a cafe for the man named John Reid to come. We just managed to get in with Freddie, since this Cafe didn’t allow unmated Omegas in (Which is a stupid fucking rule, why would an Omega need to be marked to be allowed eat??). 

Freddie was shifting nervously in his chair. We had told him that Mr Reid was an Alpha, and he got scared. Roger sat beside Freddie. “You ok, Fred’s?” He asked. “Just a bit nervous...” Freddie replied. Roger let a sigh. “Wouldn’t blame you, This ‘John Reid’ lad sounds like a wanker, but he’s the only one who will take us ‘cus you're an Omega... which isn’t your fault, Freds” Roger said to calm Freddie’s Nerves. Roger played with Freddie’s hair. 

” You’ve got the best hair, it’s so soft and wavy, Wish mine was like that...” “You need a comb through yours!” Freddie giggled. All of a sudden, two Alphas, one wearing a suit and the other casual clothes pulled over chairs and sat down with us. 

“I’m John Reid, this is is Paul Prenter,” He said pointing at the other Alpha. “We’re going to be your managers for the band... what’s it called again??” “Q-Queen..” Freddie stuttered, he was clearly uncomfortable with both Alpha’s gaze. 

Reid huffed. “Maybe you should let the Alphas do the talking if you’re going to stutter like that.” He jabbed. Freddie shifted in his seat, slowly moving over to Roger. 

” What’re all your names then?” He asked. Freddie went to speak but was rudely cut off. “Alphas First” he said coldly. “I’m Brian may” “I’m John Deacon” “I’m Roger Taylor” “And... and I’m Freddie Mercury...” Reid just nodded. “Right, so I’ve heard your first album, kinda shit not going to lie, but under my maintenance, I’ll have ye's on Top of the Charts!” He exclaimed. Prenter nodded along, he was too busy eyeing up Freddie. I gritted my teeth at him as a sign to stop, he backed down after that. 

“So what I have under my sleeve is 3 studio albums and maybe, just maybe a tour of America!” Reid said. Freddie smiled “That sounds awesome!” He beamed. “I’m sorry, is-is he the frontman?” Paul chimed in, looking at Freddie. “Uh... yeah, Freddie’s our frontman...” Brian explained, Paul nodded and laid back down in his seat. 

—————

3rd Person view. 

In Brian, John and Roger’s eyes, the meeting seemed successful, but Freddie felt the complete opposite. “He kept staring at me, it was so fucking weird!” He exclaimed throwing his arms up. They had made it back to flat in no time since they brought their car. “He made me so... so uncomfortable, like I was a toy to the played with! Ack!” He said falling onto the couch. Roger sat beside him, “Don’t worry about it if he tries to get it on with you, tell us!”

Brian came into the living room with 3 beer cans. “Freddie do you want one?” He asked “Oh, no I don’t really drink...” Freddie replied. Brian shrugged, sat down and turned on the TV. 

Immediately, the BBC channel came on, news at 9 pm. Roger quickly read the moving lines that would move like a conveyor belt at the bottom of the screen. 

_**More places have banned unmarked omegas as rape cases rise, the government advises keeping unmarked Omegas indoors.** _

Roger's eyes widened and he inaudibly gasped and his mind immediately moved to Freddie. He looked at Freddie, and it looked like Freddie had seen the Messiah


	4. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie hates interviews... and the fake boyfriend Reid paid for.

Freddie's perspective. 

Freddie _loathed_ interviews with a burning passion. He hated how nervous he felted before and during them, they were awful! He was currently sitting in his changing room, the blouse he picked out from Biba that he oh-so loved, and a pair of black trousers. He had put on a smudge of eyeliner and some mascara on his eyes. 

“You’re on in 5” a producer said, knocking on Freddie’s door. “I’ll be just a sec’ !” Freddie replied as he added more mascara. Feeling satisfied with the result, Freddie placed to wand down and left the changing room for the set. 

“Ah Freddie!” the interviewer said in delight. She was average height for a female, clearly An Alpha, and had gorgeous brown feathered hair. Her clothes were simple, a black blouse and black jeans. “It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Michelle,” She said as she extended her arm to shake hands. 

“O-oh... I-i’m allowed shake your hand?” Freddie questioned “I-I mean I’m an omega” “Oh well, I don’t really care..” Michelle responded. Freddie shook her hand as to not leaver her hanging. 

When the cameras started rolling, Freddie started to sweat. “Hello everybody! Today we’re being joined by Queen frontman, Freddie Mercury!” The sound tech played a fake clapping track and Freddie waved to the camera. “It’s lovely to meet you darlings!” He beamed. When the clapping stopped, Michelle quickly jumped into asking questions. 

“So Freddie, Your song ‘Killer Queen’ made it onto Top Of The Pops, how nerve-wracking was it?” “Oh it _so_ nerve-wracking, I was so nervous!!” Freddie replied

—————

Freddie finally eased down and finally enjoyed the interview. Michelle and he were laughing and cracking jokes, Freddie felt calm! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and the interview was coming to a close.“Well, folks, that's all we have for today, enjoy your afternoon and we'll see you next week!”

Once again, the fake clapping sounds played as the cameras zoomed out. “You did well, Freddie!” Michelle commented “Really? Th-thank you!! It-it was my first big interview!” Freddie replied. The two got up out of the uncomfortable leather seats and went to their respective changing rooms. 

A bouquet of red roses laying on Freddie’s table caught his eye as he opened the door. Along with the roses, there was a letter attached 

_You did great sweetie~!_

_-Bennie~_

Freddie sighed and picked up the red bouquet “Not even my real boyfriend...” He remarked. He grabbed all of his belongings and hastily made a bee line to the exit. He made his way to the London Underground station and waited patiently for the tube. 

“E-Excuse me...A-are you Freddie Mercury??” A strangers voice asked. Freddie turned to the voice, it was too feminine for a mans, yet too masculine for a females, completely in between! He laid his eyes on a young Omega who didn’t look a day older that 16. “Oh.. y-yes I am!” Freddie said proudly, yet not too much as to sound like a narcissist. 

The omega gasped! “Oh wow, I-I have all of Queens albums so far!! it-it’s an honour to meet you!” Freddie was shocked, yet flattered at the same time! He had met a fan! 

Freddie slowly took a singular rose out of his array of many Red ones and handed it to the fan. “For you, Darling!” He beamed. The fan smiled “Thank you so much!! Oh, my train is here... It was lovely meeting you!!” And with that the omega ran to catch their train. Freddie let out a sigh of joy, he wished for the best for all his omega fans. 

Not long after, an Alpha approached him and Freddie immediately tensed up. “Heyy... yknow i’m a big fan too... if you body~” The alpha said crudely. Freddie gasped in anger. “How dare you say such a thing! I have you know I have a _boyfriend_ who would treat me a lot better than your ugly, over compensating-“ Without a warning, the alpha slapped the roses out of Freddie’s hands which brought attention to the pair. 

“DONT YOU DARE TALK TO AN ALPHA LIKE THAT, UNDERSTOOD?! You stupid omega, you’re coming with me..” The alpha scoffed as he grasped onto Freddie’s forearm. 

“Let go of him you bastard!” That was a familiar voice... Roger. The pair swung their heads around to find that Roger was there. “Let him go you dumbass, he has a boyfriend, can’t you see the plaster on his neck?” The alpha looked at Freddie's neck, and sure enough, there was a plaster there! 

Of course,it wasn’t covering anything, it was a placebo that Freddie thought up, he’d just say his alpha didn’t ‘mark him properly’ so it was sore, he wasn’t _really_ marked! 

The alpha discarded of Freddie and walked off disappointed. Roger rushed over to Freddie and brought him into his embrace. “Did he hurt you??” Roger questioned maternally. “No no, i’m fine. What are you doing here anyway?” Freddie responded. “Well I had to go food shopping, so I thought i might as well pick you up!” 

—————

After a long day, Brian and John slumped into the house, backs figuratively slouched, as they dragged their feet like bears, Backpacks filled with paper that weighed heavier than rocks. They were both past the point of exhausted, their eyes drooped to their toes as they hopped onto the sofa. 

“Welcome home!” Freddie exclaimed, as he placed 2 very platonic kisses on both of the Alphas cheeks. “How was classes?” “They were such a _bore_!” John groaned. Freddie ruffled his hair before placing some of Roger’s chicken and vegetable soup on the coffee table in front of tie 2. “Eat up!” 

Freddie’s attention was quickly stolen by the ringing telephone. “Oh, I’ll get it!” He exclaimed. He gently grasped the red handle before picking up. 

”Hello?” 

”Freddie? Is that you?” 

”Oh, hello Bennie!” Freddie said in a fake happy voice. 

Freddie’s expression soon changed into that of a disgusted one, before quickly hanging up. “What did he say?” Brian questioned. “He was saying very naughty things” Freddie scowled 

“I just wish that he could take a hint that We’re. Not. Actually. Dating! I don’t even know why i gave him the house number!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta- ace.frehleyy
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets nightmares

Rogers nightmares weren’t often, but over the past couple of nights, he was having the exact same one as the night before’s, and they all involved Freddie. 

The nightmare would start with a 3rd person view of Freddie frolicking through a field, his raven black hair was dancing in the wind, yet something seemed off. It felt like someone had submerged their eyes in ice, it looked frozen over! 

_Click! Click!_

The sound of a camera drew Roger to another scene. Freddie was on stage, wearing a beautiful leotard. Roger was looking at him from the drums, Freddie was singing the song he wrote, it went like "Mama~ Ooooh~" that same line, over and over again, it drove Roger's brain crazy! 

_Click! Click!_

"What's not clicking, Freddie? I OWN you, I'm YOUR alpha!" Prenter shouted from behind a closed door, his dream brought them back to the flat, which looked off. He could hear the slapping, the punching, the kicking, all coming from behind the door. "I BELONG TO NOBODY! I AM MY OWN OMEGA, SO SHOVE IT, PAUL! I'M NOT LIVING BY YOUR STANDARDS, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, IT'S **MY** LIFE!" Roger heard a large thud, Freddie had been shoved to the ground. Without thinking, Roger ran to the door, but his hand wouldn't stick! 

"Wake up!" He told himself "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Roger woke up in a panicked frenzy, cold sweat dripping down his face. That god awful nightmare again! He needed to see if Freddie was alright, an itch practically forced him to. 

Quietly, Roger slipped out his bed and tip-toed his way across the ha to Freddie’s door that law askew. He peeped his head in and was relieved when he say Freddie, safe. and sound, yet with Prenter. 

Somehow Reid’s facade of a fake alpha for Freddie didn’t work, and eventually, Paul and Freddie started dating. 

Freddie was encased in Prenter’s limbs like he owned Freddie. Paul was invading Freddie’s personal space, and Roger knew it by the look on Freddie’s sleeping face. Everyone except Freddie hated Paul! He was so controlling and possessive over Freddie, he restricted the things he was allowed do (it’s not like the government was doing that anyway!) and Freddie obeyed! 

Roger walked back to his room and sluggishly went back to bed, and eventually fell back asleep. 

About 3 hours later, Rogers alarm went off. "Ugh..." He whined as he slammed his alarm clock off. Without missing a beat, He got up and went straight to the bathroom to be the first person there, but was beaten by Freddie, who somehow slid in before Roger could notice. "Oi, you!" He said. He heard Freddie giggle from behind the locked door, "Ii got here first!" Freddie replied. 

Roger let out a happy sigh, "Ok, well hurry up, we need to leave by 10, Reid's gonna be mad if we're not on the road by then. Where are we going anyway?" "A place called Ridge Farm I think, Paulie picked it out, we'll have to stay there for a while, it's a residential studio, so we gotta pack our wardrobes," Freddie replied while brushing his teeth. 

For some reason, Freddie was taking very long in the bathroom, not that big of a deal, he always took long, but this time it felt like ages! "Freds, are you ok in there?" Roger asked. He knocked on the door. "I-I got my h-heat!" "Oh lord, Uhm... let me in," Roger said and Freddie opened the door, only to quickly shut it again as soon as Roger got into the bathroom. "Ok, ok." Roger said holding onto Freddie's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Is this your first heat?" He asked soothingly, Freddie nodded. "Alright, everything's going to be _fine_ I promise you. You're gonna sit in the back seat with me and Brian and you're gonna have a nice nap, and it'll be all over on Sunday, ok?" Freddie seemed to have comprehended that, but he still looked terrified. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no alpha touches you, not even Brian... unless you wanna be comforted by Paul...?" Freddie violently shook his head. "Nonono!" 

Roger calmed him down once again, "Ok, ok. Just wait for me to brush my teeth and I'll sort you out, ok?" Freddie nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Is Freds in there?" Fucking Prenter. Roger and Freddie both looked at each other. "Uhm, he is, but he doesn't wanna see you right now!" Roger called "What? Why not?!" Prenter said, sounding very offended. "Because he's on his heat, dumbass! Is your nose blocked?? Can you not smell your own omegas scent?! Pfft! What a loser!" Roger laughed, he loved tormenting Prenter. 

"You fuckin' bastard! Let me in!" Prenter half-shouted. "Awh is someone getting angry cus their omega is on their heat??" Roger started laughing hysterically at this point, even Freddie was letting out a few giggles! Prenter started growling, "Open the door, NOW!" "Is somebody sexually frustrated??" All of a sudden, the door opened causing Freddie to jump. "Oi! Get out!" Roger said as he tightly embraced Freddie so that Prenter could not obtain the omega. "He's _My_ omega.. hand him over," He said harshly. Roger looked at Freddie's neck. 

"I don't see your mark, he's not your's, fool." Roger replied snarkily. "Oi, settle down you three, and hurry up!" Brian called from the kitchen, the flat smelled badly of an Omega in heat and a sexually frustrated Alpha. "Step away from Freddie before you get sent into a rut, let me and Roger take care of him" Prenter sneered before finally stepping out of the way to let Roger and Freddie out. 

\----------

It was now 9:30 am and the flat was is _chaos_. Roger was making sure to pack a fuck ton of blankets, for Freddie, while Brian was packing Freddie's clothes, while also simultaneously packing his own, Deacy was busy making sure everything was switched off, Paul was trying to bring the luggage down to the car, all while Freddie was sound asleep on the couch. Finally, after a hectic 10 minutes, they all managed to get in the car (with Freddie) and they were on the road. 

About 9/10th of the way there, Freddie started to stir in his sleep "J-Jim..." He mumbled. Roger's eyes widened "Psst- Brian!" He whisper-yelled. "Do you know who Jim is??" "No!" Brian whisper-yelled back. "Oof, tea," John said, joining in with the whispering. Finally, awoke. "God it's freezing... where are we?" Freddie looked around the car, All the windows were open and he was wrapped in heaps of blankets. Then the wave of heat and horniness hit him like a train and his scent, which now smelt like peonies and lavenders filled up the car. 

"Care to explain why you were sayin' another man's name while you sleeping, Freddie?" Paul said bluntly. Everyone in the froze, Paul was gripping the steering wheel tightly and gritting his teeth. "W-Who?" Freddie asked, he looked genuinely confused. "Don't play dumb with me, Freddie." He replied sternly. "I-I..." "Just forget it, We'll talk later..." Paul said, brushing it off. Freddie looked at Paul through the interior car mirror, he looked angry, like he was about to implode any minute with rage, yet Freddie brushed it off. 

Freddie dipped his head back into his blankets and relaxed. He felt a small tug on them and within a flash, Roger was under the blankets too. "Jesus it's so cold in this car, please say we're nearly there!" Roger complained. Suddenly, Paul did a sharp turn and they were driving up the entrance into Ridge Farm. "Fina-fucking-lly!" Deacy groaned. Paul stopped the car and they all got out as fast as they could, Brian carrying Freddie. "We'll sort out sleeping arrangements when we get inside lads" Paul announced. 

Roger grabbed His and Freddie's suitcases from the boot, Brian took His and the suitcase full of blankets, while Deacy and Paul grabbed their designated cases, along with Brian's Red Special and one of Deacy's favourite basses. Freddie was clinging to Brian's tall torso like a sloth would a tree. Brian coo'ed at the Omega. "Awh~ How adorable~" He said, stroking Freddie's jet-black hair. 

Paul unlocked the door to the living part and Brian quickly laid Freddie down on the couch. "Alright!" Paul announced "You all get your own rooms, I'll be sleeping with Freddie" "Oh nuh-uh!" Roger protested. "He is not getting prego on this trip, he's staying with mwah!" Paul huffed. "He's _my_ omega-" "I don't remember seeing a mark on him... HMM?!" Deacy sighed. "You guys! Roger's right, Paul I'm sorry but you clearly have intentions for this trip..." 

Oh boy did he have intentions...


	6. Drunk

3rd Person View. 

Freddie's heat had dragged on until Monday. Not even Roger could enter their bedroom without covering his nose, Freddie's first heat was intense! 

“ I’ve thought about it long and hard, and I’ve decided to go on heat suppressants” Freddie announced one morning as he briskly walked into the kitchen. Paul glared at him “No you’re not.” He said bluntly. “And why can’t I?” “Because I’m your alpha, and I don’t want you on heat suppressants. End of discussion.” Freddie huffed and slammed his fist on the table. 

”Why do you get to dictate what I can and cannot do?! Why can’t I?!” He exclaimed. John sighed. “Freddie, indoor voice, Brian is still asleep and you know he doesn’t like being woken up...” John said trying to reason with the infuriated Omega. Freddie took a deep breath in. “Yknow what Paul? I don’t care whether you’re my ‘Alpha’, I’m going through with this, whether I get your permission or not.” Freddie said calmly “And besides, you haven’t even claimed me yet” 

Paul took a sip of his coffee and placed the empty cup into the sink.”Freddie, you’re not getting heat suppressants, end of discussion” He said very calmly, yet Freddie could sense the anger in his voice. Before Freddie could protest, Paul had exited the house.

Freddie was livid. “What a cunt!” He yelled. “How fucking dare he try and dictate my body liek this?! I’m not his! He doesn’t own me!” Freddie ranted. “Calm down Freddie, calm down..” Deacy said. He ruffled Freddie’s hair to which Freddie purred loudly at. “You’ve just finished your first heat... If I were you I’d go on them anyway!” “You’re right, Deacy, I was gonna anyway” 

Suddenly, Roger came into the kitchen. “What was all that screaming about?” He asked. “Prenter was being a cunt again” Deacy said rolling his eyes. “What’s he done this time...?” “He told me I couldn’t go on heat suppressants and gave the same fucking excuse ‘Oh i’m your alpha!’ “ Freddie mocked. Roger giggled. 

“Jesus, John are you on your rut?!” Roger exclaimed as he sniffed the air, eventually Freddie did too. “I don’t smell anything...” Freddie stated. “That’s because you’ve just come out of a heat, babes. Omegas can’t smell a rut when they’ve finished a heat” Roger explained. 

—————

When Paul arrived home late that night he was piss drunk. He stumbled across into the living room where the boys were conjugated watching some trashy TV. Immediately Freddie stood up. “Why the fuck are you here, piss drunk and all?!” He exclaimed. He shook his head “Cl-Clam down Freddie!” Paul replied , his thick Belfast accent really came out when he was drunk. “I-I only had.... I only had a few drinks-“ “A few?! You’re piss fucking drunk Paul! Get up to to fucking bed!” Freddie demanded as he pointed to the stairs. Paul was hysterically laughing. “I’m not listening to a fuckin’ Omega! All yer good for is cooking, cleaning and spreading your legs for the real bosses!” everyone including Freddie gasped. 

Without thinking, Freddie slapped Paul across the face. “You listen here Prenter.” He lowered his voice, yet his tone was strong and filled with anger. “I may be an omega, but I’ll have you know, I am more than just a sex machine for an Alpha like you. And I don’t know if you’ve realised but it’s not the 1920’s anymore, I don’t have to do jack shit for you or any Alpha, So if you even DARE tell me what I can or can't do with my body, Prenter” Everyone was flabbergasted, They had never seen Freddie so angry before! 

Without waiting for a response, Freddie stormed upstairs to his room. Paul dumbly followed “I only said what was true, Freddie! No need t’ get angry!!” Paul slurred and he stumbled after Freddie, but he was too slow to catch up. “WHAT YOU SAID WAS EXTREMELY DISRESPECTFUL TO MS AND OTHER OMEGAS WHO ARE FIGHTING FOR EQUAL RIGHTS! YOU’LL NEVER HAVE TO EXPERIENCE WHAT WE HAVE FO GO THROUGH , AND FOR YOU TO SAG SHIT LIKE THAT TO MY FACE?! YOU FUCKING CUNT!” Freddie screamed ass he slammed the door to his and Roger’s bedroom shut.

Not even seconds later and there was vigorous knocking at the door. “Let-Let me in!” Paul shouted “Never!” The banging got louder. “Let me in... let me in or i’ll..i’ll” Paul thought for a moment “I’ll rape you!” Freddie froze. How could he fucking say something like that?! “Y’know what, we’re done. SAYONARA BASTARD! YOU DO NOT DESERVE ME BECAUSE I KNOW I AM WORTH MORE THAN YOU, AND THE TABLOIDS ARE RIGHT!! I COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU!! I AM OFFICIALLY BREAKING UP WITH YOU, PRENTER!!” Let let out a single laugh, which turned into multiple, until he was in hysterics. 

Somehow, Paul had managed to take his drunken ass down stairs, and Roger came into the room. “So you broke up with him, huh?” He said as he sat down on the side of the bed. Freddie nodded “Feels relieving honestly. I don’t have anyone telling me what do, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, y’know?” Roger nodded. “We heard everything from downstairs” he admitted. “It’s just so... horrible that he thinks he has the right to talk to you like that! I’d fucking flip man” Roger yawned “I’m heading to bed, you best coke too before Prenter tries to start on you again” Freddie agreed and the pair got into bed. “Jesus it’s so cold, are you sure you have enough blankets on it?” Freddie shivered. “We have 4, Freddie” “So cold” 

Roger sighed “C’mere then, I’ll cuddle you” Freddie shimmied over to Roger and wrapped around him “Mm, you’re warm.” he commented. 

—————

Freddie’s dreams were weird, but tonight was different. 

_He was sitting in a field, gorgeous and lovely smelling flowers, with a picnic blanket laying underneath him. He was dressed in a white dress with long sleeves. Next to him sat an Alpha who was around the same age as him, who had a short brown hair. He seemed to be making a flower crown out of oxeye daisies and lavender. “There you go” He said as he placed it on Freddie’s head._

_”Why thank you Monsieur!” Freddie said as he planted a kiss on the Alphas cheek. The Alpha giggled. “I love you so much, Freddie” “I love you too, forever and ever!” Freddie squeaked. The alpha pulled Freddie into his embrace. “God you’re so small, I could fit you into my pocket if I wanted! Then I could take you anywhere I wanted!” He squished Freddie’s cheek between his fingers. Freddie’s giggles continued. “Stop teasing me, Jim. We all know you’ve got a big build” He chuckled._

_Freddie placed his head between Jim’s legs and laid there. Jim subconsciously played with Freddie’s hair as he grabbed some food out of their picnic basket. “Hmm, Oh! You brought a Jam-filled doughnut, my favourite!” Jim said as he unwrapped if from the cling film. Freddie instinctively got up. “I don’t want jam on my gorgeous face!” He said exaggerated. Jim laughed “You’d look beautiful either way!”_

 _Freddie watched in comfort as Jim ate the doughnut, it was comforting for him, he felt safe. After he was finished he discarded the cling film into the basket and then wrapped his arms around Freddie’s back. “I love you, I love you I love you I love you!” He said. “But all good thinks must come to an end, I have to go...” “Jim wait-“ “You’ve hurt me.You’ve broken my heart, and now I leave you. Good bye Freddie” “Jim no...!” Freddie reached for the sky to try and hold onto Jim for one last time. But it was no use, he was gone. Gone forever._

Freddie woke up gasping for air. He started breathing heavily which eventually woke Roger up. “Freddie?? Freddie! Are you ok?!” Roger whisper yelled. Freddie couldn’t answer, his scent was going crazy; it smelt like Chocolate, ginger, jasmine tea, peony, jasmine and a hint of orange. Roger knew what was up, he needed an alpha, any alpha and fast! 

Jumping into action, Roger ran across the hall to Brian’s room. Without warning, he entered and shook Brian awake. “Whu-“ Ue said as he woke Brain “Come quick! Freddie needs you!” Without hesitation, Brian got up and dragged himself to Roger and Freddie’s room to calm Freddie’s hormones down. 

Roger had explained it to him a while back. Omegas who have lost an important person in their live, whether it be a family member or a close friend, they can have dreams that feel real, like they are there with them, but when the dream ends their hormones act up and only an Alpha can calm them down 

When Brian had reached Freddie, the Omega was a mess. Tears were roaming down his face and he was gasping for air. “Freddie... Freddie.. shh. I’m here Freddie, i’m here for you ok?” Brian whispered slowly. “I’m here for you, everything’s going to be ok... believe me” 

—————

When Freddie woke up he was sandwiched between Brian and Roger like their child. Both of them were still fast asleep, and Freddie realised that he was in Brian’s room judging by the size and wallpaper. Freddie and Roger had the biggest room, since they shared, Brian and Paul had equal sized room which were beside each other, and John got the smallest room in the basement. 

Freddie got up, and made his way to the kitchen to cook himself breakfast. He turned on the kettle and got a Camomile teabag from the jar. Just as he was about to reach for a pan in the cupboard, he heard shuffling coming from the living room couch; Paul. 

Freddie got a glass of water and an Ibuprofen and walked over to the living, just in time for Prenter to awake. “Oh- Freddie” he yawned. “Good morning my princess” Freddie was not amused as his sudden change of personality, so without saying a word he placed the water and ibuprofen tablet on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen. “No ‘Good Morning’ then, huh?” Paul asked. Freddie turned his head back. “You don’t deserve one after what your said last night.” Paul looked at Freddie with a confused face. “What?? I can’t remember last night... FREDDIE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!” Paul roared. Freddie jumped and accidentally spilled hot water on his arm. “Ouch! Paul! Look what you’ve done!” Freddie mewled. “ I wouldn’t of had to raise my voice if you were listening...”Paul mumbled “I was! Y’know what, forget it. What were you saying again?” 

“I was saying that I was fucking pissed last night and I remember jack shit” Paul explained. Freddie sighed. “Nothing important happened... Just— Take your ibuprofen” Freddie said dismissively. “Only if you give me a kiss, babe” Paul asked. Freddie thought about it. He could either forgive and forget, or he could piss off an Alpha, his options were limited. “O-one moment, just let me finish making my tea” he said. “Alright then, but I’ll be waiting~“ Paul cooed. 

Freddie felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, so he took his precious time making his tea. “Oh Freddie~!” Paul called “I’m waiting for a kiss from my sweetie~!” “J-just one minute!” Freddie slowly walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm rest. “Ok, i’m here” he said. Paul pulled on Freddie’s legs. “Come here, cuddle with me” Freddie allowed himself to be pulled down next to Paul. “I love you, you’re mine” Paul whispered. 

Freddie allowed himself to be caressed by Paul,It gave him a sense of power. Paul was kissing all around Freddie’s neck like he was eating him. He wrapped his arms around the Omegas waist 

“Paul, stop”


	7. Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Attempted rape

“Paul, stop” 

“Ah, come on Freddie! What’s up with you now?!” Paul said, exasperated. “Every single fucking time I try to show you some affection, you’re always like ‘Paulie I don’t want to take things too fast’ or ‘Paulie i’m not ready’ “ He mocked. 

Freddie pushed Paul off of him “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Freddie huffed “Get off you’re fucking ‘I’m an Alpha I can do and say whatever the fuck I want to an Omega’ horse and learn some manners you cunt!” Freddie yelled. 

Paul was having none of it, and grabbed Freddie’s neck tightly. “You listen here you fucking slut, i’ll do whatever the FUCK I want to you, and you will OBEY me, you will spread you legs for me when I COMMAND” He tightened his grip on Freddie’s neck. “You’re... Choking... me” Freddie gasped. “Take your hands OFF OF HIM!!” Brian shouted. 

The pair looked over at Brian, his fists were clenched and he looked like he was about to pounce on Paul. “Or what?? Is the little slut sleeping with you too?!” Paul sneered. “I... Brians... just...” “SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!” Paul interrupted, he was squeezing Freddie’s neck by now. “HE’S GOING TO PASS OUT, LET HIM GO!” Brian screamed as he rushed over to the two. 

Brian successfully managed to pull Paul’s hand off of Freddie’s neck, but his nails left some marks. “YOU FUCKING CUNT, STAY AWAY FROM FREDDIE!” Brian screeched as he pulled Freddie into his embrace.Paul didn’t say anything and stormed out the door. 

—————

It was nearly midnight, yet Freddie wasn’t sleepy at all. He snuck out bed, hoping not to wake up Roger. He slid his silk house coat and slippers on, and went out to the recording studio. 

He shut the door quietly, pulling the lyrics out of his pockets. 

He was playing for a good few minutes, adding lyrics and notes and whatnot, that he didn’t hear the door open. 

“That’s lovely.” Freddie jumped at the sudden voice in the studio with him. “JESUS!” Prenter was standing in the doorway holding 2 glasses and a bottle of red wine for the winery. “What do you want, Paul?” Freddie asked bluntly. “I wanted to apologise, for the way I acted this morning. It was very wrong of me and I apologise” Paul said, but Freddie could tell he was lying. “Would you like a drink?” “Oh, no thank you. I tend to get really bad hangovers even when I’ve only taken sips of it...” 

Paul shrugged it off and poured himself a glass full and sat down on the couch and Freddie continued working on the piano. “Love of my life... you’ve hurt....” Freddie sang. He stopped playing abruptly and wrote a few lyrics down. He cleared his throat and started again. 

”Love of my life, you’ve hurt me... you’ve... broken my heart, and now you leave... me... Love of my life can’t you... see, bring it... back, bring it... back, don’t... take it away from... me be-cause you, don’t know... what it means to... me” Freddie playing in block chords and his lyrics were spaced out as he tried to muster up complimenting chords for his voice. 

“It’s beautiful, Freddie. What’s it about?” Paul asked. “It’s... well..” Freddie couldn’t muster up anything to say, lately he was finding it hard talking about Jim. Paul sighed and beckoned for Freddie to come over to him. 

Freddie got up from the Piano and sat down near Paul, resting his head on his shoulder. Paul placed his wine glass at the tip of Freddie’s lips. “Have a little taste, it’s nice.” He stated. Freddie hesitated, before opening his mouth and let Paul pour a gulp full of wine into his mouth. 

Not long after, Freddie felt dazed and sleepy. “Mm... I might head to bed...” Freddie yawned. “No, no, stay here with me, I’ll bring you in when i’m finished my wine” Paul replied. Freddie looked at Paul’s glass of wine; he was nearly done. Freddie closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. 

—————

When Freddie woke up, he was startled to be waking in Brian’s bed! He sat up and looked at the alarm clock that was standing on the bedside locker and it read : 13:00am! How did he sleep for that long?! “Bri-Brian?” Freddie murmured, but there was no answer. 

Suddenly, there was a loud *THUD* and lot of yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. Freddie got out of bed and made his way downstairs to find a literal war zone. 

Furniture was tossed around the room, there was broken glass scattered across the floor and the telephone was was sprawled on the ground. Roger was sitting on the couch in Brian’s lap, he looked sad. Deacy on the other hand had Prenter in a headlock! “JOHNNY! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!” Freddie exclaimed. “This fucking SLUT” John started “tried to rape you last night, Freddie. Roger caught him in the act and all! And he’s trying to deny he ever did!” 

Freddie was livid. So *THAT* explains everything! “get out, OUT NOW! I never want to see your STUPID UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD?!” Freddie screamed at Paul. John let go of the Irishman, who quickly made a run to the door. They barely saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i am So sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Insta: ace.frehleyy  
> Twitter: ace_frehleyy
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading your comments!! 💕


	8. Thank God It’s Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie receives a Christmas miracle 
> 
> This is a filler chapter, and a gift to say thank you for being so patient with me

December 24th, 1975. 

With ‘A Night At The Opera’ ‘s release in late November, the boys had free time to spend with each other for Christmas. 

The album was a success, and it had really boosted their fame by a lot. 

“Freddie are the cookies ready?” Roger asked from the sitting room. Him and Brian were snuggled under a blanket, Roger especially close to Brian. Freddie opened the oven and looked at the cookies that were baking. “They should be ready soon, but they’ll need to cool down so you can have one tomorrow for breakfast” Freddie replied. 

Suddenly, Deacy came in from the cold December snow, his trench coat was squirming a little. “Oi, whatcha snatch from the park this time?” Roger asked. “It’s Fred’s present...” John reached into his pockets and out came 2 kittens. “OH MY GOD! KITTIES!!!” Freddie squealed. He rushed over to John, who handed the kittens to the overjoyed Omega. “They’re brothers, so I couldn’t just separate them. What are you gonna name them?” John asked. Freddie pondered for a minute. 

He pointed to the mostly ginger one, who had black and brown patches over his fur. “I’ll make him Tom” and then he pointed at the other. “And I’ll name him Jerry!” Freddie squealed in delight. “Do you like them?” John asked. “Like them? I LOVE THEM!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU JOHNNY!!”

Freddie let the kittens jump out of his hand and onto the ground and hugged John tightly. “Best. present. ever!” Freddie whispered into Deacy’s ear. “I knew you’d love them...” John replied. 

There was another knock on the door. “I’ll get it” Freddie announced. He was accompanied to the door by the 2 new kittens in the flat and opened it. His heart stopped and his jaw fell to the ground in shock. 

“J-Jim...?” 

“Freddie... H-hi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! 
> 
> Insta: ace.frehleyy  
> Twitter: ace_frehleyy
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading your comments!! 💕


	9. No means no!

”All I’m saying is... Freddie are you listening to me?!” Reid said in utter frustration. 

The band was having a meeting. A Night At The Opera was a massive success, and half of the world wanted Queen! Freddie’s dreams had finally come true! After all the years of being put down and being told that ‘An Omega’s job is to obey the Alphas’ , He had proven them all wrong. 

”I’m listening loud and clear!” He said back. Reid huffed. “Then stop looking out the window, would you?! The birds aren’t- Prenter! Why are you late?!” All heads turned to the door, and Freddie nearly threw a fit. “I thought I made it crystal FUCKING CLEAR!!!” Freddie screeched as he got up from his seat on the couch and turned to Paul. 

“I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!!! EVER!!! I THOUGHT I FIRED YOU!!” “Freddie... Freddie... calm down...” Roger said. He tugged on Freddie’s shirt, indicating for him to sit back down.”I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! HE TRIED TO FUCKING RAPE ME!!” 

Reid looked over to Prenter. “Is this... is this true?!” He asked, and Prenter scoffed. “Typical Omega behaviour, always trying to play the victim...” He let out a chuckle. “I was only tryna mess with him, but he took it personally” “That is it!” Brian finally said. “Roger saw him trying to get it on with Freddie, didn’t you, Rog?” Roger nodded. “Mhm, ever since we started working with you, Prenter had been treating Freddie like he was some sort of prey!” 

”Alright, enough!” Reid said. He silenced everyone with his hand. “If I’m not mistaken, Mr Mercury... you were in a relationship with Paul at the time...?” Freddie nodded. “Well! Case closed then! He couldn’t have ‘tried’ to rape you, since you were dating him!” Reid said. The band stared at Reid in utter disbelief. “And if I remember correctly, Freddie. You never said no, did you?” Paul sneered. “I didn’t say yes either!!” Freddie yelled back 

Freddie was the first to get up. He walked over to Reid’s shelf of antiques. “How much would you say these all are?” He asked. “...I don’t know, maybe £750,000?” Reid said. Without missing a beat, Freddie used his arms to push every single item off that shelf, and everyone watched in shock as the antiques fell and smashed onto the cold, hard tile floor. 

”MY BOYFRIEND BOUGHT ME HALF OF THEM YOU FUCKING SLAG!!” you mean the same boyfriend you chest on and abuse??” Freddie said back. “I do NOT ABUSE-“ Freddie mercury out his finger up and silenced Reid. “Shut up, man-whore and let me speak!” Freddie spat. Everyone’s jaw dropped. “Now. If you even acknowledged your boyfriend, you’d know that him and I are good friends” Freddie crossed his pointer and middle finger. “Like that.” He said. He made his way over to Reid’s desk. “And he tells every. single. thing you do to him. He shows me the bruises, the cuts everything! He tells me that you call him fat, but his fucking ribs are showing! He pukes out his guts every fucking evening, but you don’t give a shit, do you? Elton deserves better than you, you lowlife cunt” 

Freddie had left Reid flabbergasted. “I- I” “Shut your mouth, you’re wasting useful oxygen. I’m firing you.” Freddie said. “Yeah! I’m firing you too!” Roger said. The rest of the band got up, and together they left Reid’s office. 

”My God, Freddie! You completely destroyed him!” John exclaimed. Freddie let out a chuckle. “It’s what he deserved” He replied. Freddie looked down at the pebbled driveway, and picked up a rather large stone. “Freddie- Freddie don’t-“ Brian said, but it was too late. Freddie flung the stone at Reid’s window and it smashed. 

”Oi! OI!!” Reid shouted from his now shattered window. “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!” “Oh no we won’t you arsehole!” Freddie yelled back. Roger stook out his tongue and blew raspberries at Reid. 

—————

”So who’s gonna manage the band??” Brian asked. All four members had made their way to a nice café that actually let Omegas in. Freddie took a sip of tea. “Miami’ll manage us, I mean, he’s better than Reid...” He said. “I suppose so...say, Freddie... where all those things that you said to Reid... were-were they true...?” John asked in upmost concern. Freddie sighed. “Unfortunately... It’s horrible how he treats him...” 

“Anyway... How’s you and Jim??” John said, quickly changing the subject. “Good, good. We’ve already moved in together, so that great” Freddie replied. “Ooh! Not long now until you could get marked!!” Roger coo’ed. “Oh, sod off!” Freddie replied with a laugh. “I don’t want to be marked just yet!” 

”Mmhmm! You say that but I can smell his scent on you!” “Well... it’s not like we don’t share a bed or anything!” Oh, this is useless! you’ll never believe me either way!” Roger let out a giggle. “I’ll never believe you, ever!” He proclaimed, earning the 4 of them looks from the other customers. ”Keep down, Roger. We don’t to be kicked out, do we?” Brian said. Roger stuck his tongue out at Brian. 

—————

”I’m home! Freddie announced as he shut the front door. “Oh! Hello, Freddie! How was work??” Jim asked. He was in the kitchen of their new flat, making dinner for the two of them. “It was... alright, I guess...” Freddie replied. “What happened, baby? Tell me about it” Jim said. 

“Well, got victim blamed AGAIN, but this time it was Reid blaming me... so, I kinda... broke some of his antique collection and... might’ve fired him...” Freddie explained. Jim sighed. “I’m sorry that happened... but do you have a new manager??” “Uh, yeah! We’re getting Miami to manage us!” Freddie collapsed onto the couch, and about 4 cats came rushing from each room in the flat to their mother. “Well, Hello to you too, darlings!” Freddie said as they all jumped onto the couch beside him.


End file.
